


She was protecting you !

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Not all attention is welcome.





	She was protecting you !

Kayleigh sat in the car waiting for John, they had already started for work but John being John had forgotten to lift the weekend rotas, so they were back outside the house. Her phone bleeped and she looked at the incoming message, her face dropped and she worked hard to hold it together, John mustn't find out, god knows what he'd do to him if he did, she had to get this stopped, she would do it today. She saw John shut the door of their lovely little house, she hurriedly moved the message to her private folder, and forced a smile on her face. They drove to work in relative silence, they often did nowadays, just being together was good, John never for a minute suspected.

John whistled to himself as he headed towards the security office, he was doing a favour for one of the young security guards, he could mix business with pleasure .  
“ Right Billy on you go, no need to rush okay ?” John said winking.  
“ Thanks Mister Redmond, shouldn't be too long, just a filling “  
“ Aye and Steve said he'd be in soon anyway, plus it's a little skive for me, but don't say nowt ?.  
John hadn't exactly volunteered to help out in the security Cctv room but he hadn't complained much either, he had an ulterior motive.  
John locked the security office door behind Billy. And sat himself down in front of the bank of Cctv monitors.  
“ Okay Missus Redmond ,where are you ?” he smiled to himself as he saw her eventually on the camera covering top aisle .  
“ Where's she going ? “ John said out loud as she headed down the back corridor. By the time he selected the correct camera she was going through the warehouse doors.  
“ What the fuck ?  
He brought up the all camera view.  
“ Found her “  
She was talking to Colin, the lead warehouseman, she had her phone in her hand and was pointing at it . Whatever was going on Kayleigh was not in a good mood, he watched Colin point at her and laugh. John felt his hackles rise when, reacting to something Kayleigh said, Colin walked towards her and snarled. Whatever she said next caused him to back off. He reached boiling point when Colin grabbed his genitals and motioned towards Kayleigh, Colin laughed as Kayleigh turned away obviously upset and retraced her path back to the shop.  
John was still wondering what was going on when Steve the relief security guard appeared.  
The rest of the morning passed quietly , John and Kayleigh met for lunch.  
“What's the score wi you and Colin ?“  
“ What ?”  
“ I saw you and Colin, thought I were going to need to have a word with him at one point, he's weird that one, you'd be best off keeping clear of him “  
Kayleigh swallowed hard.  
“ Look John I ….”  
“ Mister Redmond to First Aid room please, code Alpha” the shop PA system announced.  
“ Shit “ John said pushing his lunch towards Kayleigh “ gotta go love see you later “ he kissed her forehead and left. John never saw the tears well up.  
Kayleigh looked at her phone again, and made a decision, crying she quietly left the table.

“ Come in “ Cath said in response to her door being knocked.

Helen and an upset Kayleigh entered.  
“ Kayleigh love what is it ?, whatever's the matter?”  
“ Kayleigh came to me to make a complaint against a fellow staff member, and based on the evidence I've seen, I'm escalating it , making it formal, bringing it to you “ Helen said holding Kayleigh's hand.  
“ What type of complaint ?” Cath asked opening her laptop.  
“ Sexual harassment “ Kayleigh said sniffing.  
Cath looked at Helen, she nodded .  
“ Jesus “ Cath said. “ Who ?”  
“ Colin “  
“ Colin ?”  
“ Colin Stalker, warehouse lead “ Kayleigh said.  
“ Fucking pervert “ Helen said, “ Stalker by name and by nature, dirty bastard”  
“ Helen, let's be professional here, I'll gather the information pertaining to the complaint, and then deal with the pervert bastard okay ?” her attempt to lighten the mood failed miserably.  
“ Do you have evidence love ?”  
“ It's all on her phone, texts, emails and em, pictures and videos of a vile nature “  
“ Pictures ?”  
“ Dick pics Cath ! “ Kayleigh said.  
“ Colin’s ?”  
“ How would I know ?“ Kayleigh said in exasperation.  
“ Sorry “  
“ And other pictures “ Helen said “ Pictures of naked redheads , porn mostly but he's put Kayleigh’s head on them, and made comments, pure filth Cath, undiluted filth”  
Cath had known Helen for a long time, she knew she was no prude, and not easily offended, for her to be like this, Cath knew it must be bad.  
“ How long has this been going on ?”  
“ First picture was four months ago, he sent it to me by accident, I replied saying it wasn't meant for me, and then he sent more saying they were for me, and asking me to send him some, I keep asking him to stop, but he wouldn't, he says he won't “  
“ It's all on her phone Cath, “ Helen said.  
“ May I ? “  
Kayleigh gave her phone to Cath.  
Cath scrolled through it ,  
“ Jesus Kayleigh, off the record ,why didn't you tell me as a friend ?, you could have confided love “  
“ I thought I could handle it, but …….”  
“ But what ?”  
“ Read this morning's”  
Cath read the message, Helen saw her turn white with anger.  
“ This could be a police matter, that's a threat “  
“ I went to confront him this morning, John saw me on Cctv, and started asking questions, “  
“ Jesus, does he know ?” Helen asked wide eyed.  
“ Christ no “ Kayleigh said. “ I've had to make it formal now in case he finds out, if he did he'd kill him, this way it can be dealt with quietly, can't it ?”  
“ Yes it can “ Cath and Helen said together, “ “We've procedures in place to deal with this sort of thing, “ Cath said quietly.” with what's on your phone he can't possibly contest the accusation “  
Helen squeezed Kayleigh's hand and smiled at her, “ it'll be alright love, honest “  
Helen hugged Kayleigh as she started crying inconsolably. For the first time since she came to know her Cath saw a vulnerable, frightened Kayleigh. She felt like crying with her.

A little after three Billy and Steve the security guards approached Colin with an invitation to attend an interview with HR, their intimidating presence made a refusal unadvisable.

Billy stood behind Cath, Steve stood behind the chair Colin was sitting in.  
“ There has been an accusation of sexual harassment raised against you….” Cath started explaining.  
“ Bitch is lying “ Colin snarled.  
“ Who is ?”  
“ Kayleigh “  
“ I never mentioned her name, yet you know it, why is that ?”  
“ Eh ?”  
“ How do you know who I'm talking about “  
“ She's the type ain't she ?”  
“ Type ?”  
“ You know, the type ,I'm not gonna explain , you know what I mean “  
“ I've read every message you sent , seen every picture, all here for evidence “ she tapped her laptop, “ all copied elsewhere to keep them safe”  
“ Its not …….”  
“ Oh it is Colin it is, here's your choices, resign walk away no black mark but no references, or stay and face the disciplinary investigation, which will sack you anyway, and while you're suspended I'll talk Kayleigh into getting you charged with threatening rape, cause that's what this is”  
“ Just a bit banter love “  
“ Either give me what I want ,or I'll come find you and take it bitch, I know where you stay remember, if you ain't gonna give a picture, I'll come and take one “, is that banter ?” “  
“ Is that it , are you finished ?” Colin asked smirking.” any other options for me ?, can I go ?”  
Everyone in the room suddenly looked toward the office next door, John was back , he was a noisy neighbour .  
“ Or “ Cath smiled “ I can ask John to come in , discuss the case with him, see what he recommends ? “  
“ Steve,” Cath said “ go and ask John if he would……….”  
“ I resign “ Colin hurriedly said, he might like to intimidate innocent women, but strong men frightened him, an angry strong man whose wife he had harassed terrified him, John being that man petrified him.

“ Good choice, you'll be paid to the end of the day, you're banned for life from ever entering this store, and if it was up to me I'd have you charged, but regrettably it's not , get him out of here “  
By three thirty Colin had emptied his locker and had been seen to his car by Steve,  
“ You're a lucky guy Colin, in my old store creeps like you used to fall down stairs, it's all too politically correct now. I suggested to Cath that she told John and locked you in the office together, but she doesn't want him jailed , never treat a woman like that again “ Steve slammed the door Colin never looked back.

John left the building, Kayleigh had the car running, she was in the driving seat.He kissed her hello and squeezed her hand.  
They made small talk as John looked in the glovebox for mints.  
“ So the Colin thing, this morning you never finished telling me “ John suddenly said.  
“ He slagged Mandy on one of her Facebook posts, I weren't having that “ she had rehearsed this reply.  
“ I've told you that Facebook palaver was no bloody good didn't ah ? that's why I don't go on it “John jokingly scolded.  
“ Aye okay John don't be so smug “ she forced a giggle.  
“ Fancy a curry ?” with that question the subject was changed.  
“ Aye that…………”  
The phone ringing interrupted them. Kayleigh pressed the answer button and rolled her eyes as Litchy spoke.  
“ How do Gloria, listen buddy what's the score , who was the SH1 complaint raised against in yours today ?”  
“ What SH1 ? I was in Area office part of the day, but I didn't hear or see nowt ,you sure ?”  
“ Today at yours there was a SH1 raised, it's a bit sketchy but it's coming up on the system now, wait it was against a Col………”  
“ Sorry “ Kayleigh said as the call ended “ meant to turn it up” She didn't look a bit convincing.  
“ Hello” Litchy said as they reconnected “ What happened there then ?”  
“ Wrong button pal , so an Sh1 , was it settled ?”  
“ Took option one apparently, let the bastard resign “  
“ Bad one ?”  
“ I'd do the bastard in John, honest to God, dick pics, porn the usual pervert pish, wait a minute pal it's coming up on the system now , the complaint was raised by oh jesus ,hey it's your Ka…….”  
“ Sorry John did it again “ Kayleigh said .  
John switched off the car bluetooth and took his phone out of his pocket. He looked suspiciously at Kayleigh.  
All Kayleigh could do was listen.  
“ Aye Litch pissin bluetooth, go ahead buddy,........... aye I know him, did she……….., no obviously I didn't,........., four months really…………, “ I had no idea…….”  
John switched the bluetooth back on in the car.  
“ ………., well you'd have blown a bloody gasket so I'm not surprised she didn't say. I don't suppose she fancies visiting Strangeways every few weeks,”  
“ Who filed it ?”  
“ All done right buddy, let me check ……., Helen Clark, immediate blah, blah, Catherine Hilton HR blah, blah and Fraser Lovat signed it off. Cath got the big guns involved”  
“ I take it I'm on the exclusions list”  
“ John you know it's strictly against policy to tell anyone if they're excluded, yip you're excluded, must have forgotten to exclude me “  
“ Thanks Iain I owe you “  
“ No worries pal, but John? “  
“ Aye ?”  
“ She was protecting you okay ?” John looked at Kayleigh, smiled and squeezed her hand.  
“ Understood buddy”  
“ I'm serious John, she's the victim don't forget that, laters “ With that Litchy hung up.

“ So not Facebook then ?.” John calmly said.  
“ No “  
“ Sexual harassment? “  
Kayleigh handed him her phone,  
“ Private folder “  
John looked through her phone, he said nothing but she could see his grip on it tighten, his rage face starting to form.  
“ I wanted to say, I wanted to tell you so you could stop it, but I knew as far as looking after me goes, there was no way you could stay professional, I knew you'd end up flattening him”  
“ How dare he, to my wife, to any woman ?, the filthy little fucker “ John said through his teeth.  
“ I thought I could handle it, scare him off, I threatened to tell you “  
“ You shouldn't need to, I'm supposed to protect you, it's in the job description, Bastard “ John shouted banging his fist on the dash.  
“ Don't be angry with me please” Kayleigh pleaded, a tear in her eye.  
“ You did nothing to encourage him love , why would I be angry with you “ he squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
“ I mean for not telling you”  
“ I understand Kayleigh, honestly I do, you're right, I would have swung for the bastard, I'd have shown him what effin harassment was, l should thank you, for saving my job, I'm not angry wi you, just that creep “  
“ And you're too pretty for prison John, they'd use you as currency “  
They both chuckled at that, Kayleigh relaxed, crisis averted.  
“ Pull in here love, that space there”  
A puzzled Kayleigh pulled up.  
“ Right let's see what this place has eh, might mean changing your number, but it's a small price for piece of mind ain't it ?“  
“ Aye it is “  
“ Right then ,let's see if this place has iPhones, that thing of yours is getting shredded “  
They walked arm in arm into the phone shop.


End file.
